A chisel of this type is known from DE 90 16 655 U1. The chisel described in the document has a main body with a hard metal tip. On an outer face, adjacent to the tip, of the main body, there is arranged a wear-resistant layer composed of a hard material (hard metal or ceramic). The outer face of the tip transitions without a step into the surface of the wear-resistant layer. For this purpose, the main body has an encircling depression into which the hard material is applied. The hard material may, for example, be injection-molded onto the chisel. The main body is of frustoconical form at its front end. The tip has a corresponding frustoconical axial recess in which the frustoconical end of the main body is received and, in this way, the tip is positioned and laterally guided. In practical use, the axial recess leads to disadvantages, because the wall thickness of the tip is reduced in the region of the axial recess. At the termination of the axial recess, a relatively sharp edge is formed between the conical face and the bottom face of the recess. High stress peaks form in the region, in particular, under mechanical load acting laterally on the tip. The stress peaks increasingly lead, in the case of the relatively small wall thickness of the tip in the region, to fracture of the tip, which is produced from a brittle hard material, and thus to failure of the chisel. A further disadvantage arises from the possible production method for such an arrangement. To prevent damage to or destruction of the tip, in particular, during a required thermal treatment during the application of the wear-resistant layer, the tip is fastened, preferably brazed, to the main body only after the wear-resistant layer has been applied to the main body. The tip is then seated on a face, which is arranged in encircling fashion around the frustoconical end, of the main body. For manufacturing reasons, the front face of the wear-resistant layer does not terminate uniformly with the encircling face on which the tip lies, but is rather arranged so as to be recessed or so as to protrude in relation to the face within the range of manufacturing tolerances. Thus, no uniform brazing gap forms between the bearing face tip, the encircling face of the main body and the front face of the wear-resistant layer, as is also illustrated in the exemplary embodiment shown in DE 90 16 655 U1. The non-uniform brazing gap leads to an inadequate brazed connection, which can detach during use and lead to loss of the tip.